


Cat Call

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast, VGToolbox
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Cat spends his free time left on Owl Island to try contacting his feline friends living among the other Yogs, but ends up finding a cat living in Chaosville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Call

Mr. Cat stared at the dirt wall before him. To his left was a dirt wall and to the right yet another dirt wall. The magical feline was surrounded by dirt. This was not what he intended when he woke the two humans.  
Nor was he pleased about being left on Owl Island, which was still inhabited by pirates. The cat sighed. He shouldn't be all that surprised. Humans needed constant guidance. They meant well and they tried to do the right thing. Just like how the Nilesy human thought Mr. Cat would be defenseless left on Owl Island.  
The dirt enclosure did give the feline time for some reflection. With Nilesy and Lomadia safely off Owl Island, what should he do now while on his own? Mr. Cat recalled the impressions he got when he successfully woke the blonde human. He felt the distinct impression something about the world had changed again.  
No, not just the world, but all realms. The two humans' companions had been traveling outward to different worlds for some time now. Mr. Cat wondered if such breaches in reality had caused something catastrophic to happen again.  
It also reminded the feline that he was not alone.  
Mr. Cat dug a hole small enough for him to crawl out of the dirt hut. The pirates were running around the owl sanctuary walkways, still recoiling from Lomadia and Nilesy's escape. The feline had no trouble traversing through the jungle to the sea shore.  
Being magical and more sentient than the humans believed was just one of Mr. Cat's many secrets. Similar to the Lomadia human, the magical feline had made a pact with other ocelots that had made companions with the various humans exploring the land. Mr. Cat knew well of how the blonde woman had alliances with the other female humans in the middle of the various dangers and imminent disasters that seemed to befall them.  
Using his own latent Thaumic powers, Mr. Cat had recently tried on several occasions to contact his newest recruit. Like the female, Mr. Cat was cautious of the seemingly inevitable clashes between the other humans. The ocelots of Mr. Cat's lineage remembered well the destruction of the human's keep and the other world being destroyed.  
Once again, the magical feline tried to conjure up a communication spell using the seawater as a conduit. He focused what was left of his stored magic, but the fight with the pirates had drained much of his reserves. Mr. Cat worried he might not have enough magic left for more uses.  
The magical feline crouched at the edge of the water on the beach. He waited until the water calmed before invoking the magic. It was a communication spell he knew well. Mr. Cat willed the water's reflection to become glass and open a portal of communication.  
'Answer the call Tiddles. I fear this realm is once again in danger,' Mr. Cat thought as he channeled his magical abilities.  
All he got for his efforts was the magical equivalent of a busy signal. Mr. Cat frowned. Communicating between dimensions was hard, but this seemed intentional. He decided to take a different approach and open his mind to whatever signals were present on the opposite side of the void. Tiddles wasn't the only ocelot living amongst the humans.  
The water shimmered and an image started to take shape. Mr. Cat meowed with happiness that the spell was working.  
'Charlotte, are you receiving me?' Mr. Cat asked the feline appearing in the magic portal.  
'Who's Charlotte?' the cat on the other side of the spell asked. 'And who are you?'  
Mr. Cat made note of the green structure behind the new cat. The walls looked like they opened directly to the outside. How easy it must be for monsters to invade the building, he wondered The magical ocelot sighed at the arrogance of humans.  
'I am called Mr. Cat. I am trying to contact my comrades. I am worried the humans have damaged the walls between realms.'  
The other cat shook his head. 'Not surprising. Luckily my humans aren't that foolish. They call me Pickles.'  
Mr. Cat was about to question the bizarre choice of name, but was interrupted before he had the chance.  
"What's that swirling thing?" called out a voice from the other side of the portal.  
"Hmm, Bunce?"  
"This purpley nexus thing that Pickles is staring into," said the first voice. "It doesn't seem very green. Pickles, what are you doing? Have you opened a void into the darkest reaches of hell?"  
A man in Victorian clothing and goggles came into view of the looking glass. "Oh my, not very green at all. Hmm, I wonder if the Squids are responsible."  
"The investors won't like that at all!" exclaimed the second voice. "Can we hide that under the base too, Buncible?"  
The first man sighed in exasperation. "Well I don't know how to move a transcendental window between worlds without tearing apart space and time, but I am open to suggestions, Glitch. Maybe I can cover it with dirt like that sludge lake …"  
Pickles sighed as his human became thoughtful. 'Best we wrap this up quickly then. If you're trying to reach a companion in another dimension, perhaps I can help focus your spell to the intended cat. A simple matter.'  
'Alright,' Mr. Cat agreed.  
With two ocelots channeling the magic, the image once again started to shift. As their minds touched, Mr. Cat caught brief images of Pickles' own world that the humans called Chaosville. There were flashes of insight and some of what he witnessed looked familiar, but the sensation passed quickly. The view of Pickles was replaced with that of another Siamese.  
She lounged with her head in her paws on the edge of a well. From her perspective she looked down at him in the well's water, while Mr. Cat looked down at her into the seawater. She seemed surprised to see him.  
'Well, well, well. To what do I owe this pleasure?' Charlotte asked.  
'Status report!' demanded Mr. Cat. 'What is the latest on the human Sjin?'  
Charlotte arched an eyebrow. 'How should I know? My "owner" just up and left me here on this farm. Packed up a load of supplies, tree grafts, and rode off into the sunset to some new farm. So to recap, he left us here.'  
'Us?'  
'Me and the human's dog,' she said indicating somewhere behind her. 'The only reason I've been hanging around here is because it's pretty well lit up. Not so many monsters here. Course nature will take it back eventually.'  
'What happened Charlotte?' Mr. Cat asked aghast. 'We agreed to guard over the humans, watch them.'  
The other Siamese hissed. 'Well my human abandoned me. And not just once. First it was to get to space (that failed by the way), then to rescue his grey friend, and then to gallivant off with that scientist to some Chaosville. His coming back here to loot his own supplies and move was just the final straw. We can't trust these humans. No wonder they need protecting. But it's not from the monsters, it's from themselves.'  
'Sjin was in Chaosville,' mused Mr. Cat. 'I wonder if that Pickles knows that happened to him there.'  
'Either way, it's of no concern of mine,' finished Charlotte. 'I'll help you again if you need it, but not if it involves the humans. They are too much trouble.'  
The image in the water vanished in a ripple. Charlotte had cut the spell from her own end. Mr. Cat sighed. That had not gone at all like he had expected. Tiddles was missing and Charlotte had abandoned the plan. The only good he saw come from using the last of his magic was meeting Pickles from the world of Chaosville.  
The bushes rustled, causing Mr. Cat to tense. A drunk pirate staggered onto the beach. When he spotted the feline, the man tried chucking his nearly empty bottle at Mr. Cat. The pirate laughed as the bottle missed and smashed against a rock.  
The ocelot hissed and summoned forth a spark of fire from the crimson stone on his collar. The air popped, fizzled, and the gem cracked. He had already used the last of the magic to create the looking glass.  
Anger at himself and the situation fueled Mr. Cat into action. He leaped onto the pirate's face. The man cried out in pain, despite the alcohol numbing the razor cuts. Mr. Cat twirled up into the air to avoid a clumsy swing only to land on the back of the human's head. The magical ocelot bit into the pirate's ear.  
The man tripped over his own feet and crumbled into a heap on the ground. Mr. Cat gracefully bounded to safety. He waited, but the pirate lay unconscious on the ground.  
'Well, that settles that,' the feline mused. 'I need more magic. Then we'll see that the humans have done this time.'


End file.
